Quest To Protect The Boy Who Lived
by Artemisgod
Summary: Percy Annabeth and some other awesomesauce half-bloods go to Hogwarts to protect Harry, Ron, and Hermionie from Voldemort. Not all half-Bloods are in Gryffindor but all are sorted except Nico who keeps accidently slipping into shadows. Come see how cool this will be. *insert cool sentence that makes you wanna read this here* first Fanfic please help me with some ideas. PERCABETH
1. chappie one

Hey what's up? I'm Artemis! I really hope you like this crossover between my two favorite stories!

Percy Pov

I woke up to Annabeth shaking me awake. I stared into her stormy gray eyes and got lost in them, thinking about our quests and all the things we'd been through. Since our last quest we had been almost inseparable. We spent almost every waking moment together, and I loved it. Our last quest had brought us around the world literally, and also under it. Annabeth and I had been to Tartarus and back, a journey we would never forget. I finally realized where I was and got out of dreamland. I was still in my cabin, but Annabeth had been trying to get me out of my daze for about five minutes and I still hadn't noticed. At last she kissed me and I surfaced from my thoughts.

"Hey Wise Girl!" I said understanding how much of an idiot I was being at the moment, or pretty much every moment. "Something wrong?" she had a look of urgency I didn't want to mess with. I knew something was up. Was it serious? Was something happening and I had forgotten to get up? Tons of questions swirled around in my head and I couldn't set them straight.

"Chiron wants us he said we need to go on another quest" she said with a twinge of sadness "He said it won't be as hard as others but will probably take all school year and he wants you to say goodbye to your mom before you go. You obviously stayed up late last night reading that book I gave you, I honesty couldn't believe you were actually reading it until I saw you yesterday. Anyway if you are going to say goodbye to your mom you have to hurry up, ok, because we have to board the Argo two by three if we want to get to where we are going on time, and it's already ten. Oh and Chiron said he's going to tell us more when you get back."

She was right about me reading. I usually hated reading but she had gotten me into this good book. It was about this girl named Tris and this alternate universe in the future with factions and other stuff where she had to make big decisions and it was all pretty awesome. It was called Divergent, and the good part? Annabeth had gotten me the Greek version. So no dyslexia bothering this awesomeness!

I was super excited to see my mom before I had to leave. Chiron was a nice guy and I was really excited I got to do this first. Then a thought came to me. "Annabeth?" I called. She had already been by the door about to leave. "Do you want to come with me to see my mom? Oh! And maybe on the way we could Iris message your dad too!" I honestly thought it was a good plan, and I usually don't come up with good plans.

"That would be great, Percy!" she exclaimed clearly excited "Sure, just let me tell Chiron, and I'll go with you" with that she left my cabin and I saw her run past my window on the way to the big house to tell Chiron she was coming. I couldn't believe it though, ANOTHER quest! It just didn't seem fair. Since twelve I've been on quests that risked my life a million times over, one of these days a near miss won't be a near miss anymore. I wondered who would be coming on the quest with Annabeth and I, because although Annabeth knew how to operate the Argo two Leo would never let anyone borrow it without a fight. So I knew it had to be at least me Annabeth and Leo, but who else?

TIME CHANGE-ONE O'CLOCK

As Annabeth and I got back in a taxi we waved to my mom who was smiling down at us through the third story window of our apartment. She had talked with us about all the quests we had ever been on and made me blue cookies which I was saddened to know were not made by magic but from blue food die…sometimes having a smart girlfriend wasn't the best thing in the world, even if I loved her a lot. Paul shoved his head out the window to wave just as the driver sped away. I knew I would miss her, but she had given me a big bag of blue cookies to last me about four months. I sighed, what would we do without moms huh?

Annabeth and I had decided to iris message her dad on the way back because we didn't have a water bottle because I forgot to grab one, and without any water source we couldn't make a rainbow, but my mom had one so we could do it on the way back. We didn't have that long, so right as the taxi driver pulled away we grabbed a drachma from Annabeth's backpack. And placed the water bottle in a good position. I tried showing off and controlled the water to form a mist, but obviously it didn't work because all Annabeth did was show me a wide smirk that made me grin. She threw in the drachma and said "Lady Iris please accept my offering. My dad, Los Angeles, California" the view shimmered and an image of Mr. Chase filled the mist.

"Hello Mr. Chase!" I said. He looked up, momentary confusion spreading across his face. Then, realizing it was me a huge grin lit up his features.

"Hello Percy, Annabeth honey I miss you. What's going on? Is everything alright?" he asked, oblivious to the fact I could hear him well enough as it was without him yelling. I guess he wasn't used to iris messages. "Is it another quest, Annabeth?"

"Yeah, Dad, and I won't be back till around next summer we will probably be gone for most of the school year." She told him. Pausing for a few seconds to let it sink in, she continued "Percy will be with me, but I don't know who else yet, and Chiron said we will be going to some sort of school. I'll be fine, but I just wanted to tell you first, Dad." I felt her nervousness, and knew it was because she wouldn't be seeing her dad for a year. I mean wouldn't you be nervous if you weren't even face to face with the person you wouldn't see for a year and saying goodbye?

"I'm glad you told me about it. Stay safe, be careful, follow the plans, and tell Sally I say hello please! I love you Annabeth" he told her, staying positive.

"I love you too, Dad!" she said and swiped her hand through the image and wiped the water off her hands. Annabeth leaned agenst me and sighed wrapping her arms around my waist. If we hadn't been in the car it would've been one of our best 'couple moments' as Piper told me they were called. Piper and I had grown on each other we were good friends because we both liked Attack on Titan, and yes I started watching it because they kill titans…don't judge me! You'd hate titans too if you had met them.

When we finally got back to Camp Half Blood we ran straight to the big house because it was already two. Chiron was already there with Piper, Jason, Leo, Connor, Travis, Clairese, Thalia, and Nico. When I saw Thalia I ran right for her and smashed her up in a level nine hug…and then she pulled a knife to my throat and I bubbled up with laughter. She tightened her grip on the hilt but couldn't sustain her laughter either and burst out in a fit of laughter identical to mine. When we finally settled down we stood around the ping pong table and Annabeth rested her head on my shoulder. I grabbed straight for the crackers and cheez whiz because I knew this would be a long talk.

Chiron cleared his throat and began "As you all know you will be going on a quest. This quest is the most important quest you have ever been on, and will ever be on." He stopped, pausing for effect "Your quest is to go undercover and protect three kids named Harry, Ron, and Hermionie. The school you are going to is a school for wizardry. The school you are going to is Hogwarts"

DRAMATIC ENDING…wait for my next chappie to find out what happens. J


	2. chappie two

Thanks for reading my story I'll write back to your reviews!

The pink fluffy unicorn - I know it's a cliffy but I'll try to write fast

a-fighterlady - Thanks for the extensive vocab (sorry I'm a sarcastic jerk) J

Also I feel no need to disclaimer. We all know I am NOT a middle aged man or dead.

Annabeth pov

Why was the world so screwed up huh? We had just saved the world by defeating the earth mother, and now we had to go on another quest. At least we would be going to a school, even if it was for wizarding. I guessed it wouldn't be so bad. I tried to gather my thoughts and come back to the present, but it was hard when I had all those jumbled thoughts in my head. I managed to do it only to realize no body had said a word.

Chiron continued seeing all the intensive stares boring down on him. "The people you are protecting are thirteen so you will be covered in a deep layer of mist so you can look thirteen too. Not even Hecate herself could see through it." he said. "You will travel to the school and pass as second year exchange students whose school is under repair. Do not make up a name for this school, only say that it's under repair and the headmaster is changing the name when they are done. You will be receiving wands from my old friend Ollivander. Ron Weasley's parents are gracious enough to let you stay with them and the other two kids will be there too. You will be going on the Argo 2 because of some circumstances, especially because most of you are not keen on being blasted out of the sky. Even so I will assure you, you will not be blown out of the sky anyways. The Argo 2 is just an extra precaution. Oh! I almost forgot to tell you! The school is in England" at this I almost fainted. After all the traveling we had never gotten a glimpse of England. I was so happy to finally see it. "I will give you wizard money so you can buy all your school supplies. The Weasley's will help you with that. All we need now is to wait for Frank and Hazel. They are coming too, and you will need to fill them in when you get on the ship. That's it children I wish you good luck pack your stuff get on the ship and here is the money you'll need. I am giving you each a bit more money than school supplies unless you need something else or find something else you want on Diagon ally" with that he handed us each a fair amount of gold and silver coins in a velvet pouch. "This is all I can help you, and remember do not tell them that you are demigods, but if they find out make sure they don't know you are protecting them. Talk to the headmaster Albus Dumbledore, he knows that you're demigods, and he'll help you. Go now or you'll never make it by sundown." We all started to file out but he called me Percy and Thalia back.

"What is it Chiron" I asked not knowing what was going on, but still antsy to be on our way so we could see London.

"I didn't go too much into detail about what you are protecting them from, but the dark forces of Voldemort are stronger than anyone can believe." Chiron explained. "Voldemort killed Harry's mother and father and tried to kill him, but the love Harry's mother felt for him shielded him and all the dark magic gave him was a lightning scar on his forehead" I could hear Percy mumbling something not very nice and Chiron continued "I want you three to keep your eyes out. Make sure everyone is safe I'm counting on you a lot. I know its going to be tough for a certain two of you to get along, but I need you to work together, be leaders, and protect them." he hugged us and told us to go get our things together

It didn't take long for Frank and Hazel to get there, and before we knew it we were sailing out over the Atlantic with no trace of land behind us. Percy sat cross-legged on the railing, with the wind blowing his already messy hair, Clairese was sparring with Piper, Hazel was talking with Frank, Jason was below decks with Thalia, Connor and Travis were working on some prank gadget and Leo was talking with Festus. Nico was nowhere to be found in all this, because he had chosen to shadow travel to the ship when we iris messaged him we were almost there. I walked over to Percy, kissed him on the cheek, and sat down next to him.

"What do you think it will be like?" I asked. Knowing he had something on his mind by his expression

"I don't know Annabeth. I just don't know why we have twelve people protecting three people." he said, utterly confused.

"It's the same reason we have seven people save the world. When you have twelve powerful people you aren't going to send just one, it makes no sense to only use a small amount of something when it could be faded or winked out. You have to use more of something especially when they all are individually stronger when they are together." I said. He stared at me, blankly awestruck.

"That is why I love you" he said, and I rested my head on his shoulder looking out at the waves lopping along the side of the Argo 2.

Who should narrate next chappie? Reviews welcome I LOVE REVIEWS please give me your opinion!


	3. Chappie three

**I ****LOVE MY REVIEWERS THANKS FOR THE ANSWERS also…should I do a question of the chappie, where I post the answer on the next chapter?**

**I totally didn't realize JK wasn't dead…oopsie? Also I was writing and everything was deleted because my computer had some shut down spasm I was literally in tears because I had been so proud and it had taken two days of a setback I'm sorry it would have been a quicker update had that not happened…IT SUCKS WHEN YOUR COMPUTER IS A BITCH…sorry for the bad word, but I'm really angry and have no time to respond to reviews, but am taking advice from a reviewer and having Jason narrate…ugh, I am soooooooooooooooooooo angry at my computer. This won't be as great as the chappie I wrote before was. I am honestly in tears writing this so sorry for any errors in it *sobs***

Jason pov

It took nine hours to get to England, and by our standards that sucks, but by mortal standards it's so abnormal if it happened…well I don't even know what would go down but either that boat was magical or you've been getting to many hallucinations from the happy juice. When we had actually spotted land it was eleven in New York time, but just becoming dawn there."**(An: I have no clue about time zones so this might not be true…just go with it ok?)** There were twelve of us so we attracted monsters like…blue food to Percy. At least five sea serpents (most of which Clairese insisted on fighting off), and seven groups of venti (most of which I had to *ahem* was forced to, defeat)

When we did get there, we docked near a small stone building with a willow tree beside it. One of the serpents had destroyed whatever system we use to stop the ship…Hey! Don't judge me I have no clue how the Argo two works. Anyway it broke so Leo made Percy stop the ship. *insert the loudest laugh you can imagine Jason having* Yeah it was pretty funny seeing Leo yell at Clairese for not killing the monster fast enough, and going on to yank Percy's arm so hard he fell off the railing, then Leo screaming at him that he had to stop the ship…then we stopped so hard…like a car slamming on its breaks, but bigger, and harder. Then everyone below decks came up to see Percy yelling "There I stopped the boat Valdez! Ya happy now?" Leo's hands were literally on fire. Then we all got off board, and walked closer to the house.

As Thalia walked by the willow tree Nico appeared next to her. She gasped, clearly taken back, and slapped him. "What did I do?' he asked, sincerely not knowing what he had done wrong.

"Ugh, just don't do that around me again ok…just don't" she said.

We followed Annabeth up the creaky wooden steps to the porch of the house. Conner and Travis both ran up and tried to find a doorbell "Well" Conner said

"There's no doorbell, guess we-"said Travis doing the weird finish each other's sentence thing they always did.

"-should just go back home" finished Conner

"I mean there can't possibly-" Said Travis

"-be another way right?" ended Connor. I swear they have telepathy.

Hazel glared at them "what'd you think they did before doorbells?" she asked in a frustrated tone. She walked up to the door and banged her fist on the door

A series of crashes, bangs and clanks erupted from behind the door. We heard several clicks undoing many locks, and a large man burst open the door with a friendly smile and an untamed curly beard. Now when I say he was tall, I mean like two times the normal size of a grown man he was HUGE he almost had to crouch in the entryway. "Well, I was wondering when you'd get here. Chiron told me all about you, and what your situation is. Protecting Harry right? And his friends too? Hermionie and Ron. Nice kids them are, but we best be on our way gotta get to Diagon ally before eight the Weasley's wanna meet us there to get your school supplies which should take a few hours. Oh! I like your ship by the way! Who built the beauty, and did that dragon move?" the man said all in one breath

Leo stepped forward "That would be this awesome guy over here. I built it pretty much by myself , and yeah that dragon moves. His name is Festus, and he used to be a full dragon, but we, err, had an accident and I reprogrammed him to control the ship after salvaging his head." said Leo, trying to act cool. I swear next to him and Percy, I am the sanest, and most hypoactive (very different from hyperactive) demigod EVER. It's like they're supernatural ADHD beings or something.

"Forgot to tell ya! My name's Hagrid! Sometimes I get a bit off track with things, but gather everything from your ship, we won't be coming back later." Hagrid said.

"Why not." asked Annabeth, a concerned tone edging into her voice. "Can mort- I mean muggles see it?"

"Well they can't, but sometimes a sliver of it catches their eye. Anyway we best be on our way its six now and it shouldn't take you long to pack. I'll get my coat, and settle things here. Knock when you're all ready." He softly closed the door, and we all went back to pack our stuff. Each of us packed our stuff in suitcases except for Percy who used a blue duffle bag with a Spongebob charm on it. Clairese had made fun of him for it until he had taken out Riptide and held it at her throat, then she turned red, and stormed off only coming back when we were about to leave.

Before we had gotten off the ship, Hazel had used the mist to make us look like we were thirteen. I was surprised at the fact that Annabeth was taller than Percy. He kept asking Hazel to make him taller, but she couldn't because the mist would wear off only after a week so he had to wait to get taller. It was pretty funny. I felt bad though, it wasn't his choice, and Annabeth was as tall as me! I guess he got his growth spurt later on. Piper was as tall as Hazel, seeing as Hazel was thirteen. Leo was the shortest, but the tallest was Frank. I looked down at my hands, and underneath I could barley make out faint outlines of bigger scarred hands, my hands.

Thalia knocked on the door and Hagrid appeared in a huge coat with hundreds of pockets. "Ready?" he asked.

We all nodded. It didn't even faze him that most of us had been sixteen and now we were all thirteen. The one who had changed the most though, was in fact Percy. He was shorter, and he was scrawnier, but he still had his lop-sided grin on looking at Annabeth. *rolls eyes* *looks at piper in same way*

Hagrid led us too a small place called The Leaky Cauldron with a board above the door spouting the name. He brought us to the back of the building, and out a large oak door. We found ourselves in an ally with a tall brick wall. Hagrid tapped a series of beats on many different bricks and the whole wall shifted to reveal a long road. The road was filled with tons of bustling smiles and laughter. Joyous sounds ringed about the street, and crossroads filed in between various shops. My eyes widened at the sight, and I couldn't believe it.

Ron pov

American exchange students huh? I wasn't believing it. Even their accents seemed fake, but I guess it might've just been my nerves. After the encounter with the giant wizard's chess board my nerves had been on high alert. I had attacked stuffed animals and shower curtains to last my entire life, and had some nightmares about spiders and tap dancing *shudders*.

Right when the 'Americans' got there Hermionie took charge, and led all the girls away to get their stuff. All except for this one girl who stayed with Harry and I. Her name was Clair-something or other, and she looked mean. Hermionie said to hold off on getting the robes until we had gotten the other stuff so we could see how everyone looked. I suppose some of them liked the idea enough.

One girl specifically stayed close to Hermione, chatting about something to complicated for me to understand. Oh great! Someone as smart as Hermionie? I was dead.

The boys decided to get our wands first. So we strolled over to Ollivander's to get them. As soon as we entered the old man jumped up saying he'd been expecting us blah blah blah. He started with the boy who had introduced himself as Percy, and gave him a dark blue wand with small silver waves at the bottom that looked as if they were moving. Then he got one for the Nick guy, at least I think that's his name. He gave him a black wand with a scull below the handle. Slytherein? Anyway then he went on to Frank, and gave him a red-tinted wand with a face carved at the top. Then he whispered something about changing, and animals, and the wand then he paled. Weird.**(AN: the face at the top turns into whatever animal he changes into...COOL HUH?)** Then he went on to these twins that reminded me WAY too much of my brothers, and gave them matching light brown (one was slightly darker so they could tell whose was whose.) wands with white, feathered wings on the sides, and when I looked closer I thought I saw them moving. Then he went on to this Jason kid, and gave him a mahogany wand with a lightning blot etched on the side. Then it was the last of the lot Leo who got his wand, and I swear it looked like it was on fire it was so entrancing**.(AN: it is actually on fire. I know great idea huh?) **

We paid for the wands and left to go get our books.

**How'd you like it? Again I will say my computer spazed otherwise this would've been out three days ago, and written better too *tries to put sad face only to realize that it's a computer* oh yeah *tries again on accident* UGH FLAPJACK I KEEP FORGETING! Anyway how's about question of the chappie? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Please do! I want to know what you guys think! I already picked out the narrator for the next chappie, but on the chappie after that tell me who you want to narrate! Peace from sparkles and all that see you later.**


	4. Chappie four

Hey People! I decided to make this chapter fast so I could make up for taking so long with the last chappie. I still feel really bad about that L I'll keep trying to post fast. Also please review I love reviews and want to know what you guys are thinking so Review! Oh! And in the last chappie I forgot to tell you about Clairese's wand! It's tinted like the color of blood and has little weapons carved on the bottom.

Hermionie

I positively adored Annabeth! She was smart, kind, and was so much like me. It was wonderful. All the girls decided to go get our books first. We left the guys, telling them to meet us at the robe shop later. I glanced back and saw a girl tagging along with them. She looked like she wanted to crush everything in sight, and radiated anger. It didn't bother me too much that she hadn't chosen to go with us. Annabeth and I got caught up in a talk about complex divination.

When we got to the book store we got all the things we needed, but I couldn't find Annabeth. Hazel, Piper, and Thalia helped me look, and we found her on an isle carrying tons of books. She smiled at me, and kept looking at the potions books. "Oh! Are we leaving? Sorry I got carried away. I love books." she said.

"Me too. I spend Hours at a time in the Hogwarts library. I want to be the first person to have read all the books there." I said

"They have a library? Amazing! Our old school didn't have one, but my friends had one in our room." she said, beaming.

"I hope you like ours. Most of the books are nonfiction, but still quite fascinating." I told her. "We better get going. Your friends are waiting."

She nodded and turned to leave the isle when who of all people could've showed up. Draco Malfoy was standing at the end of the row with a smirk on his face.

Annabeth pov

My eyes widened in shock. Draco, Draco son of Apollo was standing facing Hermionie with an expression I'd never seen him bear. He was always a cool collected archer who always hung out with his brother Will, but now with a smirk on his face looking like he would punch something. Percy had become good friends with Draco when he had shown up years ago, and he was always nice to everyone, but now I guess he was the bully here. I could tell by his stance, and posture that he didn't entirely like it, but played along.

"So Hermionie found a new friend?" He said finally seeing me. Then he caught my glance, and gasped. "Annabeth!? How did you get here?"

"I could wonder the same about you Draco. I'm sure I'll see you around though." I said. I would've slapped him, told him why I was here, and demanded to know why he was here if Hermionie hadn't been there. I didn't want to scare her, or raise her suspicions.

Draco looked as if his face was made of snow. "Chiron didn't tell you to come here did he? If he did we need to talk. I swear it was the Stolls! Is he angry at me, and why do you look so much younger?" he asked completely frightened.

"What on earth are you talking about?" I said, and blinked twice. Camp Half Blood symbol for not now. "I have no idea what you're talking about, but if you keep talking to Hermionie the way you started, I'll make sure you won't have a good summer."

He nodded, and walked away ashen, mumbling something about demigod girls being crazy. Hermionie turned to me. Confusion and relief clear on her face. "How on earth do you know Malfoy, and how on earth did you get him to listen to you?"

"There's a place I go in the summer, and he goes there the same time I do. He's been going there for a couple years now. I've been going since I was seven. Anyway we should get along getting our things for school." I explained, trying to smooth it over, and ease her suspicion.

We left the shop, and Piper held me back a bit. "Annabeth, was that Draco? I swear it looked just like him, but why would he be here?" Piper questioned. "You don't think he goes to Hogwarts? Would Chiron let him join the quest? He's always nice. I'm sure he'd help, especially because Percy, and the Stolls are with us, and I'm sure he'd never pass up the chance to be with them. Ugh, you remember that time wh-"

"Piper, be quiet! We can't risk anyone hearing anything. We'll talk more later, ok? We have to find a safe place for Hazel to keep covering us in the mist anyway, and yeah, that was Draco." I said

Her eyes widened, but she didn't ask questions. We hurried back up to the front of our group. "Where to next Hermionie?" I asked. "I was wondering if we could get our wands next."

"Sure! That was always my favorite part of getting to be a wizard. Off to Ollivander's. C'mon it's right over here." she said with a smile, and strode off. I had never realized how tall I had been until I was short. My legs weren't as tall, so I was slower. It sucked.

As we got closer, I saw the boys coming out. I scanned them for Percy, and found him talking with Harry. Percy said something to him, and he laughed, as if what Percy had said was the funniest thing in the world. Percy glanced over, and saw me. He waved. Gods it was so weird seeing him as thirteen, when just this morning he had been seventeen. I sighed, and smiled. I motioned for him to come over. I needed to tell him I had seen Draco. He nudged Jason, and they realized we were walking toward the shop they were exiting. So they stopped, and waited for us.

"What's up" said Percy. Gods even his voice sounded more pitched. I blew some loose strands from my ponytail out of my eyes, and whispered in his ear.

"I need to talk to you." is all I said, and his entire expression changed from ease, to shocked, to understanding within a split second.

"Guys I need to talk to Annabeth alone for a minute. Please wait for me." he told the rest of the boys. He eyed Jason, and I could tell Jason knew what was going on. Percy and Jason had gotten closer and more understanding of each other after the big quest.

"Sure" said Harry "It'll give them time to show off their new wands to the rest of the girls" At this most of the girls scoffed and/or rolled their eyes.

"Thanks!" said Percy, and strode off to join me a little farther down where the crowd wasn't so packed. "What happened?" he asked when we were sure we were not going to be overheard.

"I saw Draco, but he wasn't his usual self. He was a jerk to Hermionie. He had on a smirk! I mean I've seen him give an evil grin when he's plotting with the Stolls, but never a smirk. It looked so unnatural on his face. It was so creepy, but it was definitely him. He asked if Chiron was mad at him. He said it was the Stolls fault. I think he goes to Hogwarts." I finished, and just as I did Draco exited the store next to us.

Percy gasped, and Draco turned. "Oh my gods! Percy you're here too? I'm sorry about earlier Annabeth. My mom married a pure blood. So my step-dad makes me act all snobby even though I'm not. He also hacked everything to make me a Slythrin, when I really want to be in Hufflepuff or Gryfindor. I swear I don't mean any of it, but my step-dad's family, the Malfoys, and the Potter family have never gotten along, so he makes me act as if I hate them, but gives my treats, and other things when everyone is looking, and tells me what to do, and threatens when no one is. I know I've been a jerk though." he explained, tears welling up in his eyes. "I really am sorry."

"It's ok." said Percy "Just, don't listen to him, and if he has a problem, he can take it up with all of Camp half-blood, and Camp Jupiter. Also while you're here you might as well help. We have to protect Harry, Ron, and Hermione from that Voldy something-or-other" I couldn't believe Percy would just tell him everything like that. Wait, scratch that, yes I could.

At this Draco brightened. "Thanks man!" he said, ditching the accent. "You know, I love British accents, but sometimes, I forget to use mine, or I just don't, and everyone looks at me like I'm crazy. Hey, um…Percy, I have no idea how I didn't notice, but why are you so young? Not in a bad way, but…just wondering."

Percy coughed uncomfortably. "Well we have to be put in with the second years to better keep a better eye on them. Hazel used extra strong mist to cover us. It'll last a week, so we need a place where no one can see us. I'm sure we'll find one. From what Hermionie told me it's huge, so finding it shouldn't be too hard. I'm just worried about our houses. If we don't get in the same house, it might be harder to get to each other." I said.

"You're right, but it's not impossible. We only have three days till we're off on the Hogwarts express. Hope you enjoy your ride! I might see you there." he said. A man shouted his name. "Got to go. My step-dad's calling me." and with that he ran off

(A/N I like the idea of Draco being good…Anyone else?)

Hermionie pov

Draco Malfoy. What had happened? Annabeth knew him, but how. I wasn't sure I completely believed her short explanation. All in itself it might've been true, but there was definitely something else going on. That must've only been part of the truth. I was sure something was going on, but what?

Annabeth went to go talk to her friend Percy. I think she liked him because she had this sort of 'you're an idiot' expression when looking at him. I wanted to know what they were talking about, but I couldn't use magic, or bee seen. That's it! Fred and George had built something you put in your ear so you can ear far away. I wouldn't have put them in my ears had Ron not tried them first. I put the small charmed object on the outside of my ear. It had a consistency like clay and went over one ear. Malfoy briskly walked out of the store next to them, and joined their conversation. I put on the invention so I could hear better, but anyone who happened to pass the street that stood between us temporarily blocked the signal, so this is about all I heard. "My gods…Percy…too?…sorry…pure-blood…snobby…hacked…Hufflepuff or Gryffindor…swear" said Draco. Then there was a pause and someone else started talking. I'm guessing it was Percy. "Ok…don't…problem…half-blood…protect Harry…" I started writing down all that they had been saying. Then Draco spoke in an American accent. "Thanks…British…use…crazy…no idea…so young?…wondering." then Annabeth spoke "have to…second years…eye…Hazel…mist…week…no one…Hermionie…huge…houses…harder." Then Draco said something, and ran off.

What had they meant by all that? From what I could tell they were here for Harry. Weather it was good or bad I couldn't tell, and they knew Draco, and I was sure it wasn't from some random place in summer. It was somewhere important, and I was intent on finding out where it was. Maybe it was another wizard school. Maybe it was like a dark wizard training place or something. That sounds like a place Malfoy would go, but he had used an American accent. What had that been about? It was so fluent, if I had never met him, and he had used it I would've thought he was pure American. Step-dad? Draco Malfoy was the full son of Lucius Malfoy. (A/N sorry I can't spell that…Did I spell it right?) Unless I have missed something which I'm quite sure I didn't. Also, why was Draco being so nice to them? He hates everyone right? Maybe I was wrong about him, and maybe he was trying to cover up something. Whatever it was, I knew there was something going on. I needed to find out.

Annabeth and Percy walked back to the groups they had been in, and the girls, and I went into the wand shop while the boys went to get their cauldrons. I suspected they would be getting their books last. Ugh, boys. When we got into the shop Ollivander ran (read: hobbled) over to us, and told us how he had been expecting us, and how all the wands he had picked were perfect fits.

He started with Annabeth, and gave her a silver wand with strange symbols on the bottom which I could only expect to be Greek because of the Omega sign which I had learned about in a few European history books. Then he went on to Hazel, and gave her an oak wand with gems encrusted on the sides which struck me as odd because she didn't strike me as a High-class kind of girl. He next went on to Piper, to which he gave a light pink wand which was engraved with a heart and an arrow through it. He next gave one to Thalia. It was a black wand with some star symbol on the bottom. When she saw it she started to tear up, and whispered something to Annabeth who in turn began to tear up, but said nothing. I wondered what was wrong, but decided to ask later.

We paid for the wands, thanked Mr. Ollivander, and left. When we left I motioned for Annabeth to walk by me. "Why did you look so sad after you saw Thalia's wand?" I had asked when she was close enough to me.

"There was a pattern of stars on it. It reminded us of our friend Zoë who loved that constellation. She isn't with us anymore so it made us sad. She saved my friend's life, and mine, she was hurt, but didn't ask for help. If she had told someone she would be here, but many others wouldn't." at what she said she began to tear up again. I felt so sorry for her. It must be hard to lose someone you love.

"I'm sorry I asked I didn't mean to pry." I said, trying to cover the suspicions I had been showing. "I'm sure she's in a good place though from all you said about her there's no way she shouldn't or couldn't." I tried to reassure her, but she looked as if I had stumbled upon an inside joke. She smiled, and laughed to herself.

"I am quite sure she's in a good place." she smiled with satisfaction. Pain, heartbreak, sadness, and anger hidden behind her stormy grey eyes. I couldn't help but feel intimidated by her. We were roughly the same height, and yet even though we were alike in many ways I couldn't help but feel that she was older, and wiser than me. She felt like my older sister, but not my best friend, and yet she was my age. She was thirteen, and she was my friend.

Annabeth pov

We finished getting all our things for school. I even got an owl! I named her Athena because she was a grey owl, with a level head, and wasn't to hyper. I liked the name for her, not because of my mom, but it was an ironic enough joke. We were on our way too meet the boys at the shop where we were going to buy our school robes. We passed many diverse stores. Some were potion stores, with bottles of frothing elixirs on every shelf. Some were sport stores with huge selections of brooms, moving action figures, and chests filled with different sizes of balls, which Hermionie said were used to play Quittitch ( A/N did I spell correctly?)

As we approached the shop, we saw that the boys were already there. I ran over to Percy, who looked flustered at the realization that he had to look up to look me in the eye. " Hey what's up?" I asked realizing how strange it was when I was looking down on him.

"Well I got a nimbus tow thousand, a type of broom that goes really fast, and I started looking at the robes. Why don't you take a look?" he said.

I went inside, and there were only three sections inside. One section was for Hogwarts, and the other sections were for the other schools in Europe. I strolled down the girl's isle of the Hogwarts section. They were hideous. I swear by all the gods I hated them so much. I was going to have to wear a skirt, and the robes went all the way to the ground, and swept the floor.

Hermionie and Piper forced me, and Thalia into them. "If everyone is wearing them you won't look stupid." they had said. Not that I cared. It was a nightmare, but Percy said I looked good so I didn't feel so bad.

Percy was forced into putting on by Jason, and Harry. His consisted of the same things I wore except pants instead of a skirt. He looked disheveled in his robes, and dress pants because his 'whatever' demeanor, sea-green eyes, and messy hair. I thought it looked sort-of rouge handsome, but he obviously didn't.

When we each had bought our robes, we put everything in trunks Mrs. Weasley had given us. She was really nice, but her son, Ron, didn't seem to like us too much. They both had fiery, red hair, and Ron had a long strip of freckles running across his nose. He was a little annoyed at everything, and kept looking at us suspiciously.

We got to his house with this afoul powder that allowed us to travel through a fireplace. It smelled terrible, and made me gag while I shifted around into different places, no floor, and a terrible moving sensation. I finally got to their house without dying, or breaking a bone. I swear I fell out of the fire place, and Jason, who had come out before me caught me, and guided me over to their couch.

"Are you ok?" he asked


	5. Chappie five

GODS I AM SOOOO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! Who do you want to narrate? PLEASE REVIEW! I want to know what you think! Oh! I don't own either books because I am not middle aged…sorry about thinking JK was dead…oopsie…again? Hope you guys like my chappie. I tried to make it as sarcastically stupid as Leo! I have to say I'll be writing another story while continuing this. The chappies just might take a bit longer. My new story will be another PJO/HP crossover so if you want to read it its name will be 'twins of the wizard and the sea' REVIEW! P.s. the story won't be up for a couple days so chill.

Leo pov

I had to admit I was a little freaked out. Between the fact that I was being forced to run through a wall, and the fact that the stick they had given me was on fire. Well…maybe it was called a wand, but it wasn't like I cared. All it was to me was a fire stick that could do magic. Anyway back to the track of the train. Wait…what track was I on again? Oh yeah! I was being forced to run through a wall.

We had spent our last few days at the Weasley's house, and it had been fun. Harry taught Percy, and Jason how to use brooms. Though Jason had cheated anyway, it had been fun to watch. Percy dipped, and dived so fast I could barley see him. Jason on the other hand stayed high, surveying all the forest on the right of the house, beyond the pond in the back. (A/N I have no clue what their backyard looks like sorry) Percy and I had gotten friendly when I had come back to camp after finding Calypso. She hadn't cared about him, and she had kept close to me. It made me feel good to have something secure in my life. Things change and I had learned that, but now at least something would stay the same, no matter what. I missed Calypso, but with all my time being ripped this way and that to try new things, I hadn't had time to dwell on anything.

Our second night at the Weasley's house had been good, but I had felt the need to get out. After I had watched the others go to sleep I had slipped out of bed, and gone to the pond in the back. I had lit the way with my fingers, which were of course on fire…duh! I sat down by the edge, and stared at the ripples the wind caused. I stared up at the sky. A small storm cloud was hovering over the general area of Ron's room. Jason must've been having a nightmare. I had turned back to the water, when I heard a noise over on the other side of the pond. Ha! Across the pond! Guess I had good hearing if I could hear things across the pond! Get it? Like U.S.A. across the pond? Classic humor has no room people's minds anymore. Anyway I had heard a noise, and looked over, jolted out of my thoughts. I saw someone sit on the exact opposite side of me. I couldn't see their face in the night, but the messy black hair clued me in. Percy? I squinted at the other side.

"Hello?" I said. Trying for a blunt 'what are you doing here I was here first' tone. The other figure looked startled because they fell over. I laughed extra hard at that.

"Scared me there Valdez." I heard them scream. I could tell it was Percy, even though his voice had changed slightly while it was covered in the mist. "Tried to come somewhere alone," he said shaking his head. "Look where it got me. Huh?" he started walking over. I don't mean on the ground. He literally walked across the top of the lake.

"Show off." I muttered as he got close me. My fingers were on fire.

"Wow what'd I do now? I didn't do something wrong did I?" he asked about five feet away from the edge of the pond, his feet still resting on the currents. The water under him was moving up, so basically all he was doing was pushing the water up, and moving across it, but it still seemed like a skill that wasn't easy. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Just thinking about…stuff. You don't think they'll find out about us being demigods do you? I just think it'll be a matter of time. Hermionie is too much like Annabeth for her to not find out, and Annabeth finds out everything she wants to know. That Ron kid though, he hates us, and I don't think he trusts us much. Tomorrow is our last day here, but I feel like I'll miss this place. Something about it is so welcoming. I sound stupid don't I?" I said.

"Nah" Percy said. "I feel the same way. This place is awesome, but from all that Harry has told me the school is the best place in the world. I think it might be fun. Maybe this is more like a vacation than a quest. I mean, no monsters, gods, or deadline hanging over our head." He sat down on the ground next to me.

"Hey, stupid question, but can you change the temperature of water like turn it to ice, or steam?" I asked, realizing my super sized ADHD brain had gotten way off topic.

"Don't know. Never tried, but I guess it couldn't hurt to." he said, and stretched out his hand. A column of water shot towards the sky so fast my eyes barely had time to register it. As soon as it had started to fall back down into the pond it stopped, and ice wound it's way to the bottom. Soon the entire lake was covered in ice, and the column of water was now a crystallized ice block that kind of looked like a glass tree. The air got cold, and I could see my breath in the fog. "Oops?"

"Dude, that's awesome." I said in awe "Can you unfreeze it?" he looked at me as if I were asking him if he knew how to stand up straight. Then the entire pond exploded, and all the water that had been in the column crashed down drenching me, but not Percy. "Ugh! Really?" I looked at him anger clear on my face. Then the water on me evaporated leaving me feeling like a steamed lobster.

"I seem to have mastered this quickly" he said with a troublemaker smile across his face. The grin looked different on him now that he was smaller. The mist made him shorter, skinnier, and scrawnier too. "You ok there Leo?' he asked shaking me out of my thoughts.

"Fine. Just thinking about stuff again. That's cool though, I never thought you could do that." I said still quite entranced in my own thoughts.

"We should get to bed Leo. Tomorrow won't bring much sleep. We'll have to get ready." he said, and got up. Ice trailed behind him, and covered the bottoms of his shoes.

"Hey Perce, you're leaving an ice trail." I said. He turned confused, and looked at the ground. Horror crossed his face.

"I didn't even know I was doing that." he said. Ice spiraled out centering around him. "Oh gods! What am I going to do?" I walked over inspecting the ice.

"Pretend it's not there, or imagine it going away, then maybe it will. " I said trying to make him calm down, because it seemed his emotions were causing it. The ice disappeared with no trace. "You can open you're eyes now it's gone."

"I had no idea I was doing that. Usually I know what I'm doing. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to suggest that Leo." He yawned. "Gods, I'm tired I'm going to bed." he turned on his heel, and strode away, but now and then a small piece of ice would appear in the grass behind him.

I waited a little bit, and lit my hands on fire. Heat coursed through me, and made me feel whole. I went back upstairs to Ron's room after extinguishing my flames. I took my tool belt out of my trunk, and tinkered around, not making anything particular, just trying to do something useful. Finally I gave in to sleep, and rested, but as soon as my head hit the pillow nightmares ran across my subconscious.

My mind raced to my mom, and the fire. Reliving the memory killed me over and over again. Then it took me to when I left Calypso, and the pain absorbed inside me. It was like I was a sponge sucking in water, except the water was bad dreams, nightmares, and memories. I went back to when I couldn't save Festus. Bad memories washed over me until finally something that I had never seen before flashed in my dream. A man with an ugly nose that was barely there, and a white bald head pointed a stick which I was assuming was a wand at me. He screamed something like 'avald cadavry' and immediately I went numb.

-line break is what I am-

"What? Since when?" I heard Annabeth yell when I woke up. I was surprised I could hear her because from the distant sound of her voice I could tell she was downstairs.

"Last night…I went outside to think, and saw Leo. We talked and he asked me if I could. I said I'd never tried, and…well I did. I guess I can." said Percy quickly.

I went downstairs fast which wasn't a problem because I was still dressed from the day before. When I landed on the bottom step I saw Piper, Annabeth, Jason, and Percy standing around in a circle. Percy was flushed and looked like he was about to die from the glare Annabeth was giving him.

"Prove it." said Annabeth. She seemed to notice me after that. "Is that true? Can he?" The questioned directly at me. Silence slipped away by seconds, falling down like a timer.

"Yeah, but I still think he should show you. It's pretty cool. We are talking about the water temperature thing right?" I asked not on hundred percent sure because I hadn't heard the whole conversation.

Annabeth nodded, and turned towards the kitchen of the house. She approached the sink and turned on the water. "Show me, or I won't believe you. Though it's not far-fetched, I want to be sure. Both of you were tired last night." she said

Percy moved his hand, and a large amount of water came to the center of the semicircle we had made around the sink. "Freezing or boiling?" he asked.

"Freezing sounds good. I've been way too hot the past couple days." said Jason. Percy nodded, and slowly the water formed into ice. Piper's eyes were huge. Annabeth was wearing a huge smile on her face like she had already known. Jason started shivering. "Jeez not that cold. Now I want to hibernate."

Percy laughed, and the ice became water. Then it got hot in the room, and the water evaporated, leaving a seaming room. "Gods Percy that's cool. How did you not know you could do that?" asked Piper.

"I really don't know. I'm not sure I've mastered this yet though. Leo said I was leaving a trail of ice behind me when I was coming back to the house." Percy explained. All the evaporated water in the air turned to water and went down the drain in the sink. Not five seconds later Harry came down the stairs, with Ron at his heels.

"Hi!" said Harry. "Want to go outside? I can teach you some more about Quittitch. I know you're interested Percy." Percy nodded. "Ok, I'll go get my stuff. Ron, can we borrow you're brother's brooms?"

"Whatever. Just don't get 'em busted. They'll blame me." said Ron. Harry dashed up the stairs, and came back in a minute.

"Come on then. Lets go!" he said. Percy, Jason, Ron, Annabeth, and I went outside with him. Percy mostly was diving, twirling, and going head on for the ground before coming up at the last second. Harry said it was amazing how fast he had taught himself to do that. Jason stayed up high, and tried his best to keep up with Percy, but it was no use. Jason cheated badly, but it wasn't enough. Percy wasn't paying attention to Jason's attempts which made it funny. Annabeth shrieked when Percy went extra fast inches from her head.

"Gods! Do you want to kill me!?" she screamed when he did that. Percy chuckled, and turned upside down on his broom in front of her face. "Ugh. How did you get so good at this? It's in the air, and the only thing you've ever done happily in the air is ride Blackjack. This doesn't seem natural."

"I don't know why I like it. It's just fun." he said. Then he kissed her forehead (while still upside down), and flew off again. Annabeth giggled, and rolled her eyes. Percy did seven loop-de-loops, and came up holding his head. "Gods, note to self; never do that again."

Wait, what? I was supposed to be telling you about how I was being forced to run through bricks. How did I get so far off topic? Curse my ADHD brain. Anyways we packed up the next day, and got to the train station. Kings Crown or something it was called. So anyway, Harry was telling me I'd be fine. He said he'd gone through it once before, and it was really cool on the other side. I told him I'd go last.


	6. chappie 6

PLEASE DON'T KILL ME. I had way too much to deal with in the last month. Someone spread a rumor about me, I had a school project, I had to go to my moms, and it was Christmas. I am so sorry *dodges knives* to all of those still reading this, you shouldn't be. My story sucks and if you like it is a miracle. Thank you! Sooooo sorry. Enjoy! Unless you don't! Also I may have said before that this was in his second year, but I changed my mind it's his third. Whoops I figured out he was thirteen in Prisoner of Azkaban so I'm going to stick with that.

Annabeth pov

When Harry, Hermionie, Ron, Percy, and I got on the train there were no more compartments left, so we walked all the way to the last train car. There was a man asleep in it, but it was the only one we could all fit in. I literally couldn't have five minutes on that train without seeing something new. First it was the witch bringing around food. Then it was the every flavor beans. I almost gagged on a rotten egg one. It was terrible! Then it was the friends Draco brought to the train car. They looked really stupid, and their names sounded just annoying. Crabbe and Goyle were their names and I honestly can't believe someone could stand to name their child that. He left after about a minute, and then the train stopped.

It was freezing, and the lights turned off. A boy came in and almost sat on Hermionie's cat Crookshanks. Hermionie was about to leave, when a girl opened the door to the hallway. They both yelped and the girl sat down. Everyone started rambling to each other, when the man who Hermione had realized was Professor Lupin told us to be quiet. The door slowly slid open again. A shiver ran down my spine as a dark hooded creature approached us. Its hood was down so far you couldn't see its face. Its aura was extremely untamed. It stuck a decayed and withered hand out of its robes, and Percy, and Harry fell. Lupin Jumped up and shouted a spell, and the dark hooded creature reared back down the hallway. He crouched down next to Percy, and Harry, and they stirred slightly before waking up. He gave them chocolate, and helped them back up. I couldn't think straight. My brain was whirring faster than ever before, and I was overwhelmed with all the new things I had seen.

"I heard a scream." said Harry. "Who screamed?" he asked.

"No one did. I didn't hear anything, Harry." said Hermionie

"I heard one too." said Percy. "It sounded far away like it was coming from the other side of the train." He looked around in awe. "I heard it as plain as day. How could you not have heard it?" he asked.

"I know it sounded like a woman's scream. It sounded like I'd heard it before." exclaimed Harry.

"Me too. I could've sworn I'd already heard It." finished Percy.

The rest of the ride was uneventful, but when we arrived rain poured down on us as if buckets of water were repeatedly being thrown on our heads. We found everyone else, and got in a boat with Hagrid leading us across the lake. When I first saw the castle I couldn't help admiring the whole of it. It was the most complex building I had ever seen. It was massive, and had a theme of amusement, and ancient mystery. It took my breath away, and looking around I wasn't the only one. Not one person could look at the castle without staring in an awed stupor. We got inside the castle soaked.

"Hey Hermionie!" I yelled across the hall, as I saw her going into a big room.

A woman came down the big stairs by the front door, and introduced herself as Professor McGonagall. She led us into the Great Hall, and explained about the sorting hat. "I will call each of your names. When I call your name you will sit on the stool, and the hat will put you in your house. Slythrin the cunning, Ravenclaw the smart, Gryffindor the brave, and Hufflepuff the loyal are the houses you will be sorted into. I will go in alphabetical order." she said, and with that led the first years into the hall. She paused at us, and said "Professor Dumbledore wishes for you to wait here. He wants to have you come up last, and as a group. Please wait until you are called in." she said tightly, and left for the great hall. Before she closed the door I got a peek of a wondrous glistening room.

Percy pov

I could've sworn I spent hours in that hallway. My nerves were all racked up, and I felt like I couldn't breathe. I suppose I looked quite pathetic because Conner, and Travis came over to ask if I was ok. I brushed them off quite forcefully, but I mean this moment defined my whole summer. If I didn't get in the same house as Annabeth I knew I wouldn't get to see her often. I didn't know what house I would be in, but I knew Harry, Ron, and Hermionie were in Gryffindor, so that was my best bet. But what would happen if I got Hufflepuff? It seemed likely enough. I even thought I heard something sing about…well I don't know I couldn't hear. Thoughts were swimming around, doing three sixties, and bobbing up and down in my brain. I couldn't concentrate.

Professor McGonagall came out, and brought us in silently. Hundreds of eyes were on us. There were floating candles, and gold goblets, and plates. No food was laid out along the tables, but everyone looked to be waiting for all the excitement to finish so they could eat. Professor McGonagall motioned for us to stand near a stool on which sat a hat, Presumably the sorting hat. A man came up to the front of the Long tables, I guessed he was Dumbledore. He held himself as if he were made for fun. He had a long beard, and half-moon glasses. His eyes sparkled with delight, but it was a little unnatural, so im sure it took a spell of some sort to make them shine like that.

"Tonight we have an exception of the rule. These children will be joining the third years." he said. There was lots of gasps, and whispers. "Their age is only one aspect that leads me to believe they are ready for this. Please treat them normally, as they might not be here more than this year. They are from America, and will need help getting to classes, and getting around. They will be sorted into houses, just as you, and join us easily." he smiled, and Professor McGonagall started calling our names.

Annabeth was called first. The hat screeched Gryffindor, and my heart pounded against my ribs. Then it was Nico. The hat sat on his head for a while, contemplating his decision. Slowly it said Slythrin as if trying out the word for the first time. Nico got up and joined the loud group. Then She called Jason. The hat fell over his eyes, and said Ravenclaw. He went over and joined them as they cheered. Thalia got Hufflepuff too. Then my name was called. I sat down on the chair, feeling everyone's eyes on me. I felt cloth fall over my head, and slip over my eyes. The Hat's voice sounded weird, and I knew only I could hear it. "Hmmm…you would do well in Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor. You have equal aptitudes for them. Slythrin would not be too bad either." it said.

"Please put me in Gryffindor." I thought, knowing it was my chance to keep a close eye on Harry, and be with Annabeth.

"Alright then." it said, and then using a different tone it shouted "Gryffindor!" The hat was pulled off my head, and the Gryffindor table cheered. I walked over, and sat down next to Harry who had been saving a couple seats.

"I knew you'd be in Gryffindor. I just knew it!" he said. Annabeth was sitting next to Hermionie, who had also been saving a few seats.

Clairese got Slythrin.(A/N I had no idea what house would be good for her, and I didn't want Nico alone there…) Hazel got Hufflepuff too. Piper got Ravenclaw. Both the Stolls got Gryffindor. Leo got Ravenclaw, and Frank got Hufflepuff.

Dumbledore said a few last words, and then the feast started. I honestly do not remember any of it. It was so delicious I couldn't think straight. We went upstairs, and to a tower. Everyone s


End file.
